


Okay, Let's Do It

by FantasyGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sam, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGeek/pseuds/FantasyGeek
Summary: Dean’s drunk and in a giving mood. He suggests they try out one of Sam’s kinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I originally submitted this anonymously on Tumblr but apparently I got brave enough to post it here. So um..yeah.

“Yeah, okay, let’s do it.” Dean said, as though answering a question Sam asked. They were sitting on Dean’s bed, a crappy TV show playing on a laptop while Sam skimmed news sites for possible cases on his tablet.

Sam frowned, his eyebrows pulling together. Dean smiled drunkenly at the cute little WiFi symbol popping up on Sam’s forehead.

“What are you talking about?”

Dean didn’t hear, lost in the amazing that was his brother. “What?” Dean asked shaking his head to clear it. The room spun a little before settling back into focus.

“What are you talking about?” Repeated Sam, slower.

“Oh, uh, you asked for something a while ago.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact. “I said no but…I dunno, I thought about it and maybe we can try it.” His cheeks, already rosy from alcohol, darkened further.

Sam was still confused. His brother blushing like a schoolgirl wasn’t something he saw very often. He wracked his brain for the conversation Dean was referring too. And then it hit him. His eyes went wide. “Oh!”

Dean blushed even more once Sam got it.

Sam set the tablet aside and turned to Dean, trying not show how excited and suddenly turned on he was. “Did you mean right now?”

He nodded. “But not all of it.” Dean said quickly. “Can we - can we just start slow?”

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Sam said calmly. He shifted to straddle one of Dean’s legs.

Dean looked up at Sam hovering above him. “And, in the shower?”

Sam nodded and pressed his lips to Dean’s. 

***

Sam had to drag himself away, Dean’s lips chasing his, to get them to the gym style shower room of the bunker. Sam turned the knob and stepped into the water. Dean slipped between Sam and the wall, kissing Sam hard and deep before dropping to his knees.

The spray blasted over Sam’s back as he leaned over Dean. Warm water dripped from Sam on to Deans chest and thighs.

The sight of Dean on his knees, letting Sam do what he was about to do, made his cock want to fill. That wouldn’t be helpful for what Sam wanted at the moment, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Will you just do it already?” Dean grumbled below him.

“I’m trying, just give me a minute.”

Dean shifted impatiently.

Eyes still closed, Sam focused on the heat, letting it relax his muscles, till finally he was able to let his bladder go. He opened them just in time to see Dean flinch a little the first time Sam’s stream hit him.

Dean watched Sam’s cock as he aimed, making wide zigzags higher and higher up Dean’s body. The shower rinsed most of it away almost immediately but Sam could still see how much Dean was enjoying it. His mouth was parted and Sam could see his chest rising in rapid little pants.

Sam wasn’t ready for what Dean did next.

He expected Dean to flinch away as Sam went higher, across Dean’s shoulders and nearly in his face. Instead, Dean opened his mouth.

They both groaned. Dean cringed a little against the bitter taste but let water and piss fill his mouth before swallowing quickly, moaning.

Dean leaned forward, wrapping those perfect lips around Sam’s cock and swallowing mouthful after mouthful straight from the source.

Sam had been holding back, trying to make it last as long as possible. In case Dean had never let it happen again, he wanted to mark him everywhere.

But now with Dean drinking it down so eagerly, he couldn’t hold back.

The increase pressure hit the back of Dean’s throat making him gag a little as he hurried to swallow fast enough to keep up. He whimpered a little when some dribbled past his chin onto his steadily swelling cock.

Sam groaned above him as the stream started to slow. Dean nuzzled in closer not wanting to miss a drop.

Dean swirled his tongue around the rapidly hardening head of Sam’s cock, enjoying the velvety texture.

“Fuck Dean, that was so hot.” Sam ran his fingers through the wet tendrils of Dean’s hair. “I wanna fuck you now.”

Dean looked up, spiked lashes framing sparkling green eyes nearly black with lust. He nodded once, licked his lips and rose gracefully to his feet. He folded his arms against the wall next to the shower and rested his head against them without a word.

Sam took a moment to admire his brother. The lean lines of Dean’s back drawing his eyes to the dimples, perfect for fingertips, above the curve of his ass. With his well muscled legs spread, Sam could see his cock and balls hanging heavy between them.

Sam ran his fingers down Dean’s spine, leaning forward to whisper against his ear. “Do you have any idea how perfect you are?” He cupped the globes of Dean’s ass, pulling them apart to press teasingly against his hole. “I can’t believe you let me do that. You’re so goddamn amazing.”

Dean suppressed a shudder. “Shut up and just fuck me already.”

Sam kissed the back of Dean’s neck as he grabbed for the bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers and pushed one inside. Dean moaned.

As Sam worked Dean open, Dean struggled to hold his bladder. He did have quite a bit to drink. Dean tried not to tense and to focus on the feeling of Sam’s fingers inside him but he could only let go so much.

“You gotta relax.” Sam murmured.

Dean sighed, frustrated. “I can’t. I-I gotta piss.”

Sam took half a step back and Dean turned around

“Do you-” Sam swallowed. “Can I drink it?”

Dean looked at him unsure. “Do you really want to?”

Sam slid to his knees, running his hands up Dean’s thighs. “God yes.”

Dean closed his eyes slowly and held them shut for a moment before opening them again. When he spoke his voice was hoarse. “Do you wanna get under the water?”

Sam shook his head and opened his mouth wide.

“Kinky bastard.” Dean muttered quietly, barely audible over the noise from the shower. He took his cock in hand and looked up, trying to relax.

Dean was so grateful for the sudden absence of pressure, he didn’t remember to look down till he heard the echoing sound of Sam’s mouth filling.

Dean noticed where Sam’s chest was wet with his piss, the pale yellow drops obviously different than the clear water. Sam had ducked a little to get the right angle and Dean could see his mouth filling quickly.

When Sam swallowed, his mouth overflowed and liquid dribbled down his chin.

Dean groaned and used the opportunity to soak his brother. Dean was nearly as turned on watching the tiny rivulets flowing over Sam’s muscled torso as he had been feeling it over his own.

Sam allowed it at first, watching Dean watch him but he wanted to more to drink. “Dean, please?”

Dean shifted to hit Sam’s mouth. “This what you want, Sammy?” He rasped.

Sam moaned. He swallowed as much as he could, shifting closer as the stream slowed and kitten licking every last drop.

Satisfied, Sam sat back. “Feel better?”

“Shut up. You gonna fuck me now?”

Sam stood up and pressed himself against Dean, leaning down to kiss him.

Dean could feel the slippery wetness, different than just water between them. When Sam’s lips met his, he could taste the acrid flavor on them. Dean licked into Sam’s mouth eager for more. Dean clung to Sam’s shoulders and pulled him along as Dean backed up. Their lips parted and Dean’s breath left him in a huff when he hit the wall.

Sam lowered his head to mouth at Dean’s neck. Dean leaned back to give him better access.

Dean pulled Sam’s hips against his, grinding their cocks together just right. Dean groaned. “Seriously, man, I need you in me, right-the-fuck-now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sam breathed, stepping back just enough for Dean to turn around.

Sam slicked his fingers again.

“No talking this time.” Dean grunted.

It didn’t take long before Sam could work three fingers against that sweet spot inside Dean.

“Sammy, come on.” Dean groaned eventually.

Sam smirked. “What happened to no talking?” He grabbed the lube again to slick himself.

“Fuck you.”

Sam lined himself up against Dean’s hole and pushed in roughly. “Nuh uh, fuck you.”

Dean sighed, feeling complete. God, he thought, this is all I ever need. Followed quickly by, I’m so drunk.

Sam rested his head against the back of Dean’s neck, biting his lip to keep still. They’d been doing this so long Sam knew when Dean was ready for him to move. He tried to go slow but he was too worked up. Dean moaned and pushed back against him, meeting thrust for thrust.

“Dean,” Sam breathed. “I’m close.” He slid his hand over Dean’s hip to wrap around his brother’s cock but Dean batted it away.

“Don’t. I wanna- I’m gonna- Harder.” Dean almost pleaded.

Sam rested his hands on Dean’s hips, thumbs finding those perfect dimples. He let his mind go blank and snapped his hips harder and faster.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, Sammy.” Dean called as he came, muscles clenching, ropes of come hitting the tiled wall.

As soon as Dean called his name, Sam couldn’t hold back any more. His head fell back as he groaned, hips stuttering.

“Holy shit,” Sam gasped. “That was-”

“Mmmhmm.” Dean agreed.

They stood together panting for another moment before Sam pulled out, smacking Dean’s ass lightly. “Come on, we should shower.”

“Yeah.”

***

They ended up in Dean’s bed later. Dean on his back, Sam tucked into his older brothers side, hair dripping onto Dean’s shoulder.

“I still can’t believe you let me do that.” Sam said.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, I didn’t expect it to be so hot.” He admitted.

Sam sat up a little to meet Dean’s eyes. “So can we do it again?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, probably.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head. “Now go to sleep.”

Sam flicked off the lamplight and settled back down.

Sam was nearly asleep when he heard Dean mutter, “Kinky bastard.” He smiled, knowing Dean was still thinking about their shower.


End file.
